A stabilizer for a lower link of a three-point hitch of a tractor is known, for example, from DE 602 00 422 T2. The stabilizer fitted in an articulated manner between the tractor and lower link comprises a first stabilizer member and a second stabilizer member which is arranged so as to be resiliently movable with respect to the first stabilizer member. A locking means which is pivotably articulated to the first stabilizer member and which is in the form of a locking flap serves to mutually lock the two stabilizer members, for which a recess which is provided in the locking means can be brought into engagement with a nose-like projection which is formed on the second stabilizer member in such a manner that a resilient movement which occurs between the stabilizer members is prevented. In addition, the two stabilizer members can be rotated with respect to each other in order to enable manual adjustment of the total length of the stabilizer. A curved resilient member which is pivotably arranged on the second stabilizer member engages in a relaxed rest position around a projection which protrudes on the first stabilizer member in such a manner that a rotation of the two stabilizer members and consequently unintentional adjustment of the total length can be secured.
As a result of the limited arrangement possibilities of the projection on the second stabilizer member resulting from the presence of the locking flap, securing of the stabilizer is limited from the outset to a few positions between the first and second stabilizer member.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a stabilizer which is improved with respect to the adjustability thereof for a lower link of a three-point hitch of a tractor.